I can be nothing, cause she's my everything
by TNue
Summary: They met at HighSchool and went to separate ways. The girls turned into young women, followed their paths. But something is missing...
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **I can be nothing, cause she's my everything.

**Category: **Victorious

**Author: **Nue

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Tori Vega x Jade West.

**Summary: **They met at HighSchool and went to separate ways. The girls turned into young women, followed their paths. But something is missing...

**Chapter 1**

The Black Box was at its maximum capacity, the decorations reminded the once students about their first Prome, held at the Asphalt Cafe, full of balloons.

They're celebrating their first reunion after graduation, or in case for many of them, just an excuse to party, after all, being a perfoming art student in Hollywood seemed enough to open many doors to a lot of them. So not everyone of them had to leave their town to look out for better chances.

Like, for example, Andre Harris. The extremely talented boy got a scholarship at Berkeley and got his Music degree with honors. Now he worked as music producer, among other things, for a famous label.

He was the one who gave his best friend, Victoria Vega, the chance to shine.

_Again._

The 26 years old half-Latina, now only know by 'Tori', was a big hit. Her songs were famous around the world and she was building a sucessful actress career. But she was still that little girl who once was too embarassed to perfomed in front of a crowd, all those years ago. Tori tried to be humble and strong, cause she knew about how hard this industry could be.

The two of them were in a corner, next to one of the speakers, drinking pounch and talking about how things had changed since graduation. Next to them, Trina was talking to a boy, who she could swear on her dead grandma's soul she knew. Althought she was one year older than Tori, she was her manager and a pretty good one. So she had to be at that party, to taking care of her baby sister. Ok, not her baby sister. Her client.

"Robbie Shapiro! Man, you hadn't changed a thing!" Andre hugged his old friend.

"Just my glasses." Robbie shrugged. After some years of therapy, he could get ridden of his old friend Rex and became a comediant, taking advantage of his resemblance with Andy Sandberg. His sketch on Saturday Night Live was unbeliavable hilarious and his stand up comedy number was pretty good on his SplashFace channel.

The half-Latina smiled at them, she really had missed her friends, before excusing herself, letting Andre know she need some air. Tori felt great, breathing her old school air again. She traveled the whole world, but that building, among with her parents' house were her home. Not even her fancy-shmancy mansion in Berverly Hills. She was on tour all the time, so she didn't had time to enjoy her house. But Tori knew that she didn't belong in that big empty house.

Things were going pretty well for her. She was talented and so lucky to have a friend like Andre or a manager like Trina. Tori knew she was doing okay. Even now, walking through the empty hallways of her old school and looking at her old locker (redecorated now, of course, with a pretty weird surrealist painting).

She was more than okay.

It wasn't like she wasn't in a party mood. But she was always around people. And Tori was feeling a little tired of people right now. Trina was a great manager, when she finally realized her place in show business, but she could be so insanely demanding, always getting her client interviews, or scheduling Tori's presence in public events, like movie premieres.

Tori wandered through the building, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. That school was the beginning of everything. The reason she became 'Tori', pop star and actress.

The reason she didn't had time for social life, or romance, or even her friends and family.

But Tori couldn't complain. She was living the dream, she had made it!

Even feeling empty and lonely sometimes, she knew she had a great life.

Damn old Hollywood Arts, bringing all those sad feelings back to her.

She knew she need a break before Trina sends a search party looking for her. So she found the girl's restroom, starting to wash her hands, and fixing her make up.

"Come on Tori. You can do this!" She watched herself in the mirror saying those words to her.

"You know, Vega, talking to yourself is the first symptom of madness." A familiar voice was heared. Tori just raised her eyes, she couldn't stop smiling when she saw her old frenemy standing next to her, washing her hands.

Jade West was even more beautiful than before, like that could be possible. Her pale skin, her black curls and those feral blue-greenish eyes weren't the same from their time at school, Jade was a grown woman now. She still had that need to wear black clothes, she was wearing a black leather pants, a black fitting button up and high heeled boots. And just because she was Jade West, the school badass, her name tag was saying "Wicked Witch" instead of her name.

"I thought you weren't coming." Tori said, her eyes locked with her mirror self.

"Cat couldn't come, so she send me. She told me to get your autograph for her." Jade smirked, drying her long fingers. Tori couldn't help but smile. Jade had been accepted at NYU and Cat went with her, to try her chances at Broadway. The improbable pair was doing great now, for what Tori had heard. Jade was the screenplay writer prodigy and she was begining to direct a couple of off Broadway shows. And Cat had her big break last year, after a few years of being in the chorus.

"Is she still seeing that Martin guy?" Tori asked, when she realized they were staring at each other reflexes for a couple of minutes. She hated when she was at loss of words. She hated that the other woman still could make her feel like that.

Like her 18 years old self. Back in that damn Prome night, and the after party which had changed her life forever.

"I don't know. Probably." Jade said with a nonchalant voice. She had this uninterested look on her face, and she was checking her nails, utterly bored.

"And you? Seeing somebody?" Tori didn't know why she was asking those stupid questions. Of course she still talked to Cat, the bubbly, insane-ish red head was a dear friend and even being a adult, away from home, fighting for her dream, Cat was still the same adorable girl that Tori knew at high school. They hadn't seen each other in what, 5 years? But Tori still kept contact with her dear friend, and when she found out about Cat getting her first main role on Broadway, she was originating a role and people would be looking up at her perfomance, Tori was overseas, so she couldn't be at her opening night.

Tori always admired her cute friend. Cat was an amazing actress and she could sing like an angel.

The latina singer missed her friend. Maybe next time she was in the city, she could meet her.

If Trina let her. There's some rumors about a new world wide tour, so Tori didn't know if she would be able to escape for a few days.

The two women stood in front the mirrors, the air was so thick between them. They always had this weird atmosfere around them, since Tori's first day at her new school.

"No one likes Trina. Care to tell me why she's here?" Jade said, her voice was deep and husky, as she checked her make up.

The other woman chuckled, Jade and her vicious tongue. "She's my manager. So she insisted to be here, to make sure I was safe."

More silence.

More _awkward_ silence.

"Well, you're her best chance to see what's like to be talented."

"You shouldn't say these things about her, you know. She can be obnoxious and a little creepy sometimes, but she's still my sister."

Jade quickly closed the distance between them, her blue eyes locked with Tori's. "Oh Jade, you shouldn't mock me sister like that!" Jade said, in her Tori mock voice.

"I told you a million times, I don't talk like that."

Tori smiled, planting a gentle kiss on Jade's nose. "You're still the same silly girl I met all those years ago, you know that?" She said, her tanned arms wrapped around the pale woman's waist.

"And yet, you love me. You're so fucked up, Vega."

Their lips met in a gentle, almost chaste kiss.

"I missed you." Jade said, her cold fingertips caressing Tori's face. "Wanna go to my hotel room?"

Tori always blushed under Jade's gaze.

"I'll say goodbye to the gang and I'll meet you in the parking lot in 10 minutes, ok?"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story**: I can be nothing, cause she's my everything.

**Category**: Victorious

**Author**: Nue

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Tori Vega x Jade West.

**Summary**: They met at HighSchool and went to separate ways. The girls turned into young women, followed their paths. But something is missing...

** A/N: **hey guys, I'm sorry. I took so long to update. But RL can be a bitch sometimes... Anyways, here's a brand new chapter and I hope you like it :).

Just to make thing clear, the cronology of this fic is kinda messed up. Just keep in mind that, chapter one is the present :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing, except a amazing girl's heart, some cool devices and a workload from hell**.**

Chapter 2

_~Eight years ago~_

After the sucess of the first Hollywood Arts' Prome, the school board decided to make the party official. It was kinda weird such a unusual school to have a formal party like a Prom for their Juniors and Seniors.

Well, not entirely formal, cause Tori Vega, the mind behind the party, insisted to call it 'Prome'. She was in charge for her Senior class Prome, since she did such a great job the 2 previous years. And this time she was glad that Jade West wasn't planning to ruin everything like she wanted to do the first time.

They had developed a weird friendship after a play in their sophomore year, and after what Jade did for Tori at the Platinum Awards, people started to see they hanging out together and not killing each other.  
Of course, Tori was the favorite target for Jade's mockery, but they seemed to understand each other.

In their own ways.

Trina had graduated the year before, so she convinced her parents to let Tori and some friends to have a little after party and she promised to 'take care of the children'. After all, she was a college student, so of course, that made her a responsible adult.  
The Prome was a sucess, the gang had graduated, even Cat, with a lot of help from her friends and even they knowing they would be following their own paths, they couldn't be sad about it.

Because they knew their bonds would united them forever. Jade and Beck dated for almost 3 years, she and Cat were friends since Junior High, Andre and Robbie (without Rex) were pratically neighboors and the Vega sisters made the group complete.  
Some people may say that high school friendships don't last, but that group of almost adults knew they had each other backs.

They may not know what the future had stored for them, but that night, they didn't care too much. With graduation just a few days away, it was time to party.  
The Prome was awesome, but now, at the Vega's house, was time to enjoy the end of their high school journey.

Specially cause Trina managed to bribe some upperclassmates from her college to provide the alcohol that every After-Prom party needs.

Robbie was the first to get wasted, with just two cups of some kind of sweet chocolat-y drink Jade mixed for her friends. He was telling jokes and hitting on some girls with pretty lame pick up lines. Trina was making out with the 'love of her life' that she had met about 20 minutes ago. Andre and Beck were sang out of tune by the piano, dancing with some of their classmates.

Cat was the designated driver, cause she didn't drink and she finally got her license, so she was pretty excited to give anyone rides on her bright red new beetle.

Jade and Tori were dancing together, on top of the coffee table to the Glee version of 'Love you like a love song', a song that Jade would usually find lame, but she was drunk enough to move her body with the Latina's, Tori had her hand planted on Jade's hip. She could feel the other girl's skin under her fingers, she could feel her sweet scent.

Tori was just happy. She was graduating in a few days, she had a little bunch of wonderful friends and she even cracked the wall around Jade, becoming friends with the goth.  
The Latina dropped her forehead on Jade's shoulders, bringing the other girl closer inside her arms. "I love you like a love song" she sang along Naya Rivera's voice, almost whispering against Jade's ear. Maybe was the alcohol talking, or some deep feelings that she didn't realize she had, but that moment, when Jade hugged her back and planted a small kiss on her neck, Tori lost it. "Care to go upstairs?" She managed to say. Jade wasn't even surprised, like she was waiting for Tori to say those words. Jade West wasn't the emotional, sentimental type. She was rational and cold.

It took her almost 1 year to say to Beck she loved him. Of course, being the Alpha bitch at school and dating the hottest guy in there should send Jade to cloud nine.  
But since that shy and slightly awkward latina girl came around, Jade felt a weird mix of feelings burning inside her. Anger, jealousy, excitment. Deep down in her bitter, dark soul, Jade knew what she truly felt about Tori.

And that scared her the most.

But now, she was leaving for New York in a few weeks, she probably wouldn't see the latina until some class reunion. What she had to lose?

So, Jade took the tanned hand and lead Tori to her room.

They could always blame the alcohol for what happened. For their clumsy touches and sloppy kisses. For Jade making Tori squirm on her bed and for Tori making Jade come like she never had it before.

But in the morning, the now sober girls couldn't blame the drinks they had the night before. When Tori woke up, completely naked next to a equally naked Jade, she couldn't help but smile.

Because she knew she was in love.

TBC


End file.
